1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pollution control devices and methods, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for the wet collection of submicron particulates and gaseous contaminants. Even more specifically, it relates to a pollution control system for treatment of contaminants emitted from the forming section during manufacture of fiberglass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas streams which are exhausted from industrial processes usually contain airborne contaminants which must be removed prior to being discharged to the atmosphere. Gas cleaning devices utilize certain physical, chemical or electrical properties of the contaminants to remove them from the gas stream. Wet collectors, which are typically called scrubbers, use an aqueous medium in the separation process to remove particulate and gaseous matter. The liquid is passed through impingers, baffles, packing or sprayed, which attempts to create a high number concentration of droplets (i.e. spherical collectors) while attempting to present the airborne contaminant with a physical/chemical environment which promotes gas/mass transfer. The present invention is an improvement over the following patents, which typify the aforementioned collectors:
U.s. pat. No. 3,336,733, W. L. Wisting PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,406,498, W. L. Wisting PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,448,562, W. L. Wisting PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,651,622, W. L. Wisting PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,856,487, Manuel Perez PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,971,642, Manuel Perez
The existing type technology either specifically disclaims removal of submicron contaminant particles, utilizes impingers, which include undesirable moving parts such as fans and fan blades, and/or are venturi type scrubbers which are undesirable since they usually include moveable baffles, are one stage and permit contaminant to be emitted, or are inefficient regarding collection of submicron contaminants and create relatively high pressure drops across the systems.
Today, many industrial processes exist in which the emissions to the ambient are of submicron size (in the order of 0.5 microns or less), with high number concentrations (in the order of 10.sup.12 particles per cubic foot), and contain odorous constituents which are not easily controlled by existing technology. Accordingly, apparatus and methods are needed to contain those submicron aerosol emissions, odors, and plume opacities which were previously considered extremely difficult, if not impossible, to control.